Birthday Gift
by ChocolovelyLine
Summary: cerita tentang hidup Baekhyun yang dibuang oleh ibunya tepat saat umurnya menginjak 6 tahun dan bertemu pangeran yang tidak mencintainya. "Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyunnie!" / "seharusnya aku menggugurkanmu sejak dulu!" / "cintai aku sekali saja, aku ingin merasakannya" / "kau hanya gadis bodoh yang mecintai kekasih orang" / Chanbaek / Krisbaek
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Gift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/M**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Others**

 **Warn : Genderswtich (GS), Typo bertebaran**

 **~This is pure my story~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _May 6_ _th_ _, 1998_

Hari ini usiaku tepat menginjak 6 tahun. Sungguh aku sangat senang! Aku bangun dengan semangat dan berlari ke kamar eomma, dan aku mendapati ia sedang tertidur. Aku menguncang tubuhnya pelan, hendak membangunkannya. Namun saat mata indah itu terbuka, yang kudapatkan hanya tubuhku yang didorong menjauh dan tatapan tajam dari eomma.

"berani sekali kau masuk ke kamar ku sialan!" eomma berteriak dan meleparku dengan bantalnya. Aku meringis, bukan karna bantal itu mengenai kepalaku dengan kencang tapi karna eomma kembali memanggilku 'sialan', entah kata itu sangat menyakitkan padahal aku sudah sering mendengar kata itu dari mulut eomma.

"mianhae eomma. Baekhyun hanya terlalu senang" aku tidak mempedulikan kepalaku yang sakit, aku hanya menunduk dan sedikit memanyunkan bibirku. Kyuhyun ajusshi bilang aku sangat imut saat memanyunkan bibirku. Mungkin eomma akan memaafkan ku setelah melihat wajah ku yang imut.

"keluar dari kamarku sekarang! Cepat!" eomma kembali berteriak, dia sangat marah, terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya yang mengusirku.

"eomma, hari ini baekhyun ulang tahun. Eomma lupa?" aku bertanya sambil menahan suara ku agar tidak bergetar, aku tidak boleh menangis di depan eomma. Eomma bilang ia tidak suka melihatku menangis. Bukankah eomma menyayangiku?

"aku tidak peduli! Aku bahkan berharap kau tidak pernah lahir! Ayo, keluar dari kamarku!" Wanita cantik yang ku panggil eomma itu menarik tanganku dengan kasar, menyeretku keluar dari kamarnya. Tubuhku terhempas begitu saja di lantai yang kesar. Aku kembali meringis karna lututku berbenturan dengan lantai dan menciptakan memar disana.

"jangan pernah berani masuk kekamarku lagi!" eomma menutup pintunya dengan kencang.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan dengan tertatih menuju kamarku sambil terisak pelan. Sungguh, aku hanya anak berumur 6 tahun, kenapa eomma melemparku begitu saja keluar dari kamarnya?

Aku menutup rapat pintu kamarku yang sudah reot dan lapuk dan mulai terisak kencang. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa eomma menyakitiku? Mengapa eomma berbicara kasar padaku?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Ulang tahunku kali ini sepertinya akan sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jika tahun-tahun sebelumnya aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan saat aku ulang tahun, tapi tahun ini aku sudah cukup besar untuk berharap sesuatu di hari ulang tahunku. Beberapa hari lalu Seohyun eonni –temanku- berulang tahun, ia membuat pesta kecil di taman rumahnya, aku hanya bisa melongo melihat betapa cantiknya kue ulang tahun Seohyun eonni, dan ia juga sangat cantik dengan gaun pink seperti _Princess._ Disaat itulah perasaan itu datang, perasaan ingin dan juga iri. Aku juga ingin seperti ini di hari ulangtahunku.

 _"_ _bukankah sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun Baekhyun?" tanya Kyuhkyun ajusshi saat ia mendapatiku memperhatikan kue cantik milik eonni._

 _"_ _nde ajjushi, baekhyun ulang tahun tanggal 6 mei nanti" jawabku dengan suara sedikit cadel._

 _"_ _ajjushi, kue eonni sangat cantik, sama seperti eonni" ucapku sambil menatap Seohyun eonni yang asik dengan eommanya._

 _"_ _baekhyunnie juga cantik kok"_

 _"_ _jinjja ajushi? Baekhyun juga cantik?" mataku berbinar, ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan aku cantik. Kyuhyun ajjushi mangangguk lalu mengacak rambutku._

Aku tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit dan sesak saat aku mengingat ulang tahun Seohyun eonni itu.

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai tidak sadar eomma mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan keras. Aku buru-buru membukanya, tidak ingin eomma marah.

"pergilah kepasar, beli bahan makanan. Aku akan memasak untuk malam ini" ucap eomma dingin. Ini pertama kali nya eomma bilang ia akan memasak. Aku meloncat gembira, eomma akan memasak untuk ulang tahunku! Ya Tuhan, aku sangat senang! Buru-buru aku menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku

"nde eomma, baekhyun akan kepasar" jawabku semangat

"ini uangnya dan ini daftar yang harus kau beli" eomma melemparnya kedepanku dan berlalu begitu aja. Aku memunguti uang dan secarik kertas yang akan menjadi panduan ku untuk berbelanja hari ini.

"cepatlah bodoh!" eomma kembali berteriak saat mendapatiku tetap berdiri didepan pintu sambil tersenyum.

"nde eomma" aku menyambar jaket tipisku dan berjalan cepat menuju pasar yang cukup jauh dari rumahku, kira-kira butuh waktu 20 menit untuk berjalan kaki.

Sesampainya dipasar, aku membeli semua yang ditulis eomma di kertas yang kugenggam ini. Cukup yang kubeli, sampai sampai rasanya tangan kecilku tidak kuat membawanya.

Ahhh.. eomma akan masak banyak untukku.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan sedikit kerepotan karna belanjaan ini sungguh berat, tapi memikirkan makanan lezat yang akan masak eomma membuatku melupakan rasa lelahku.

"eoh? Baekhyun!" seseorang memanggilku

"haii Kyuhkyun ajjushi. Hai eonni" aku menyapa Kyuhyun ajjushi –orang yang memanggilku- dan Seohyun eonni. Aku baru sadar aku melewati rumah mereka, karena itu mereka memanggilku.

"kau dari mana baekhyun?" tanya ajjushi

"ah ini, eomma meminta baekhyun untuk belanja. Ia bilang ia akan memasak hari ini" jawabku dengan senyum

"benar! Hari ini kau ulang tahunkan baekhyunnie?" itu seohyun eonni

"nde eonni" aku tersenyum semakin lebar karena masih ada orang yang mengingat ulang tahuku.

"benarkah? Wah selamat ulang tahun baekhyun" Kyuhyun ajjushi mengacak rambutku

"eonni, apa menurutmu eommaku akan merayakan ulang tahunku?" tanya ku

"tentu saja, eommaku selalu memasakkan sesuatu yang special saat aku ulang tahun. Eomma bilang, setiap eomma yang ada di dunia ini pasti akan melakukan hal itu pada anaknya"

"ah benar! Aku sangat senang eonni! Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang"

"hei apa eomma mu tidak membeli kue ulang tahun?" Eonni bertanya setelah memperhatikan belanjaan di kedua tanganku

"entahlah, mungkin eomma akan membuatnya"

"wah baekhyunnie, kau pasti akan senang saat membuat harapan dan kemudian meniup lilinmu. Itu bagian yang sangat menyenangkan"

"begitukah eonni? Ah aku tidak sabar, aku harus cepat pulang!"

"benar, pulanglah eomma mu pasti menunggu" itu Kyuhyun ajjushi yang sendari tadi hanya tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan 2 gadis kecil ini.

"nde, baekhyun pulang dulu ajjushi, eonni. Annyeong!" aku berlari kecil agar sampai dirumah lebih cepat.

Sesampainya dirumah, eomma sudah menunggu di ruang tengah sambil memainkan ponselnya, aku buru-buru menghampirinya.

"eomma, ini bahan-bahan makanannya. Dimana baekhyun harus meletakannya?" ucapku sambil terus tersenyum

"di dapur" jawab eomma dingin, tampa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakan semua belanjaannya di meja dapur. Cukup sulit untuk meletakannya karena mejanya lebih tinggi dari tubuhku sehingga aku menarik kursi kecil dan menyusun belanjaan itu dengan rapih lalu kembali ke kamar.

1 jam..

2 jam..

Ini sudah hampir pukul 3sore tapi eomma belum memanggilku untuk makan. Aku harus bersabar, mungkin eomma masih sibuk memasak. Aku tetap menunggu sampai tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku karena suara berisik diluar, aku duduk di kasur keciku untuk mengumpulkan energiku dan membuka pintu keluar dari kamar.

Mataku yang masih sedikit berat menangkap bayangan eomma di kamar, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengintip karena pintunya sedikit terbuka. Aku berdecak kagum saat melihat eomma yang sangat cantik berbalut gaun bewarna hitam selutut, rambutnya tergerai rapih. Wah, eomma sungguh cantik. Aku ingin cantik juga seperti eomma!

"eomma?" panggil ku dengan sedikit takut. Aku takut eomma akan marah seperti tadi pagi. Eomma hanya diam tidak meresponku

"eomma sangat cantik" ucapku dengan tulus, eomma hanya berdecak.

"eomma mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar

"kau itu berisik sekali! Jangan banyak bertanya" eomma membentak dan aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku

"ah iya, kekasihku akan datang sebentar lagi. Kami akan makan malam disini dan—"

"kekasih? Wah eomma memiliki kekasih! Aku senang!" ujarku gembira sambil melompat kecil dan mataku membentuk sebuah garis saking senangnya. Aku akan memiliki appa! Hebat!

"apa-apaan kau bodoh! Jangan memotong ucapanku sialan!" aku terkejut. Sungguh. Eomma membentakku keras, sampai aku meciut takut.

"jangan pernah berharap apapun! Dengarkan aku, saat kekasihku datang, kau harus tetap berada dikamarmu. Jangan berani-berani muncul dihadapan kami! Aku sungguh akan mengusirmu jika kau melakukannya" eomma mengancamku sambil menarik rambutku cukup kasar hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kilat kebencian di mata eomma.

Aku mengangguk lemah

 _Seharusnya aku tidak banyak berharap. Baekhyun bodoh!_

Aku mengunci kamarku rapat, duduk memeluk lututku di lantai yang terasa dingin, menyalahkan diriku yang terlalu berharap. Baekhyun yang bodoh, mengapa aku mengharapkan eomma memasak untukku. Jangankan memasak, eomma tidak pernah memanggil dirinya 'eomma' padaku, tidak seperti Sungmin ahjjuma –ibu Seohyun eonni- yang sangat lembut pada Seohyun eonni.

Aku menatap diriku di pantulan kaca berukuran sedang didepanku kemudian mulai bernyanyi

 _Saengil chukahamnida.._

 _Saengil chukahamnida.._

 _Saranghaneun Baekhyunnie_

 _Saengil chukahamnida.._

Aku terisak pelan setelahnya, menutup mataku rapat, membayangkan eomma menyanyikan lagu itu untukku.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam aku menahan pipis, sungguh aku tidak mungkin keluar kamar karna eomma akan marah besar, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Aku tidak ingin mengompol, aku ini sudah 6 tahun! Keluar atau tahan? Keluar atau tahan? Ahh aku tidak kuat, aku ingin pipis! Aku memberanikan diri keluar kamar, mengendap agar tidak ketahuan.

Apa kekasih eomma sudah datang? Aku menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7.15 malam. Ah aku penasaran. Buru-buru aku masuk ke kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan, tentu tampa ketahuan.

Setelah lega buang air kecil, aku harus kembali mengendap ke kamar. Tapi saat melewati ruang makan, mataku menangkap siluet seorang laki-laki. Ia duduk dengan tegap di kursi di hadapan eomma. Wah, sungguh. Aku sedikit melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Sangat tampan. Pantas saja eomma memilihnya menjadi kekasih. Eommaku yang cantik dan calon appaku yang tampan. Aku tertawa senang dalam hati, membayangkan eomma yang pasti akan bahagia bersama ajjushi itu.

"heechul-ah, aku tidak bisa. Aku kemari untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu"

Samar-samar aku mendengar ajjushi itu mengucapkan kata maaf, aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"kita sudah lama berakhir, kau tau itu. Tolong jangan menemui ku dan Sora lagi"

Sora? Siapa itu?

"tidakkah kau mencintaku Jeong-su? Apa semudah itu melupakanku?"

Kali ini eomma membuka suara, tapi ada yang aneh, suaranya terdengar bergetar, menahan tangis. Apa eomma baik-baik saja? Aku mulai khawatir.

Ajjushi itu tidak menjawab

"bagaimana dengan anak itu? Itu anak mu" eomma kembali bersuara

Anak itu? Siapa? Asataga aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan percakapan orang dewasa ini

"aku sudah memintamu untuk menggugurkannya. Aku tau kau mempertahankannya untuk menjadikan dia senjata agar aku bisa kembali padamu. Tapi maaf Heechul-ah, itu tidak akan berhasil"

Siapa yang seharusnya digugurkan? Sungguh jantungku berdetak cepat, entah mengapa.

"kau benar. Aku tidak akan berhasil memenangkan hatimu. Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya lagi anak sialan itu ada disini. Aku akan membuangnya" eomma berkata dengan nada dingin. Eomma memang orang yang dingin saat bicara, tapi suaranya kali ini berbeda, seperti terbesit dendam didalamnya.

"heechul, tunggu." Ajjushi tampan itu mencegah eomma untuk pergi, ia menarik tangan eomma saat eomma hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak mu itu. Tapi tolong jangan muncul lagi di hadapan keluargaku."

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata eomma yang merah dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya. Eomma menghempas tangan Ajjushi itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun, sialnya aku tidak sempat kabur dan eomma memergokiku menguping. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut sama sepertiku, tapi aku sangat sangat terkejut dan jantungku berpacu lebih capat.

"eo.. eomma.." ucap ku gagap

Eomma menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum yang menakutkan bagiku.

"JeongSu-ya, tidakkah kau ingat. Tepat 6 tahun yang lalu, di tanggal yang sama, kau meninggalkan ku dan mencampakkan ku begitu saja saat melahirkan anakmu?" eomma berbicara sambil tetap menatap tajam mataku. Ajjushi yang dipanggil eomma Jeongsu itu menghampiri eomma dan sedikit terkejut melihatku berdiri disana dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Aku sungguh takut sekarang, aku takut eomma melakukan hal buruk padaku.

"heechul"

"hari ini umurnya tepat 6 tahun, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun, JeongSu?

"eo… eomma.. a-apa.. maksudmu..?" tubuhku kembali menegang, ini pertama kalinya eomma menyebut namaku, dan hey! Dia tau umur ku!

"Kau harus menyapa ayahmu, nak" jawab eomma

Ayah? Siapa maksud eomma? siapa ayahku?

Mataku memanas dan air mata lolos begitu saja dari kedua mata sipitku, entah mengapa in sangat menyakitkan. Fakta bahwa aku mengerti maksud eomma tentang ayahku.

"aku pergi" Jeongsu ajjushi pergi bergitu saja setelah menatapku cukup lama, aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu. Sedikit aneh.

Belum sempat aku mencoba mengerti keadaan ini, eomma mendorongku kasar hingga aku tersungkur setelah membentur tembok. Punggungkku sungguh nyeri, dapat kupastikan punggunggu memar. Eomma berjalan cepat ke kamarku, mengeluarkan semua pakaian dan barang ku, memasukkannya ke tas besar yang ia ambil dari kamarnya.

"eo-eomma.. mau diapakan barang-barangku? Eomma!" aku menjerit, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mencoba menghalangi eomma memasukkan semua barang-barangku, tapi aku kembali berakhir tersukur setelah menabrak meja kecil atau tembok.

"eomma kumohon jangan usir aku!" aku memeluk kaki eomma dengan kencang.

 _Eomma kumohon._

 _Eomma aku mencintaimu._

 _Eomma kenapa kau begini?_

"eomma.. Baekhyun mohon.. Baekhyun janji tidak akan merepotkan eomma lagi. Jangan usir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mohon eomma!" aku terus memohon dan memeluk kaki eomma sesering apapun eomma menendangku.

 _Aku tidak ingin sendiri_

 _Aku ingin bersama eomma_

Eomma menarikku tanganku menuju ruang tengah dan mengehampaskanku ke lantai dengan keras.

"seharusnya aku menggugurkanmu! Anak sialan! Kau membuat ku kehilangan semuanya! Saat aku mengandungmu, aku kehilangan keluargaku, mereka mengusirku. Saat kau lahir, Jeongsu meninggalkanku karena aku memilikimu, karena ia tidak merasa sebagai ayahmu! Dan sekarang tepat saat ulang tahunmu, aku kembali kehilangan Jeongsu yang dengan susah payah kudapatkan kembali. Semua karenamu sialan!"

Ani.. tidak mungkin… Aku tidak mungkin menjadi penyebab sengsaranya eomma selama ini. Ya Tuhan, apa aku sejahat itu? Aku menyakiti hati eomma. Mata ku sudah bengkak, tubuhku sangat lemas. Setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh wanita yang paling kusayangi ini berhasil menciptakan luka yang sangat menyakitkan. Apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada mengetahui fakta bahwa sejak kau masih di kandungan, tidak ada satupun orang yang menginginkanmu? Semua orang membencimu, terlebih lagi eomma dan appa mu. Sungguh, aku tidak dapat mendeskrisikan betapa sakit nya hatiku.

Eomma mengusap air matanya kasar kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk

"pergi dari rumahku"

"eomma.. eomma.. Baekhyun mohon" aku kembali berlutut memeluk kaki ibuku, memohon padanya tapi ia tidak bersuara.

Eomma merampas tas besar yang berisi barang-barangku, melemparnya ke luar rumah

"eomma.. jangan! Baekhyun mohon! Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyusahkan eomma lagi"

Tangan lembut itu menarik lenganku dengan kasar, menyeretku dan menghempaskan ku ke jalanan

"eomma jangan eomma!" aku menjerit mencoba menahan eomma untuk tidak menutup pintu, tapi terlambat, eomma telah menutupnya dan mengunci pintu rumah. Aku berteriak memanggil, tapi seakan tuli. Tidak berniat sama sekali membuka pintu sekencang apapun aku berteriak.

Jendela! Ku harap jendelanya tidak di tutup! Aku berlari ke jendela dapur yang terletak di sebelah kanan rumah kami. Eomma ada di dapur!

"eomma! buka pintunya! Kumohon eomma!" aku menggedor jendela dengan cukup kencang tapi eomma tidak menghiraukanku. Aku melihatnya menumpahkan semua makanan yang ada di meja makan, melempar semua barang yang ada di dekatnya. Bahkan eomma mendorong kursi makan dengan kaki nya hingga kursi kayu itu membentur tembok dengan kencang. Lalu ia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Aku terdiam. Air mataku jatuh lebih banyak, ini menyakitkan, melihat eomma menangis terisak seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat eomma menangis, hari ini aku melihat ia banyak menangis dan itu menyakiti hatiku.

Tubuhku merosot kebawah, badanku kembali bergetar dan aku menangis terisak.

 _Eomma terluka karenaku_

 _Eomma kehilangan semuanya karenaku_

 _Eomma, kuharap aku bisa menebus kesalahanku._

 _Eomma, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu lebih menderita._

 _Aku mencintaimu, eomma._

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki kecilku terus berjalan menyusuri sepinya jalan, aku bisa menebak ini hampir tengah malam. Udara malam semakin dingin, menusuk hingga kedalam tulangku. Aku hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana selutut. Sepertinya jaket ku tertinggal di rumah eomma.

Aku sudah berjalan hampir 3 jam tampa arah, menyeret tas besar yang tidak mampu untukku gendong di bahu kecilku. Ya Tuhan, aku harus kemana? Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi.

Aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Kyuhkyun ajjushi, aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Aku harus mencari tempat untuk bermalam paling tidak, untuk malam ini. Aku terus berjalan menatap kosong ke depan, tampa sadar aku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan papan besi diatas pagar nya yang bertuliskan Panti Asuhan Bucheon. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menimbang nimbang apakah aku harus bermalam disini atau tidak. Tapi langit semakin gelap dan gemuruh sudah terdengar. Sepertinya akan hujan.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kayu besar itu dan bertanya apakan aku bisa menumpang.

Ayolah Baekhyun, itu tidak sulit. Tapi aku takut!

Aku menghela nafasku, lalu melangkah melewati pagar yang tidak di terkunci.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Kucoba lagi

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"ya sebentar" sebuah suara menyahut dari dalam. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan pintu kayu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik. Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu nak?" ahjjuma itu menatapku dengan tatapan bingung

"itu.. apa ahjjuma punya tempat untuk ku bermalam? Hanya malam ini saja ahjjuma" ucapku memelas. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak, memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah lalu menatap wajahku dengan tatapan aneh. Bisa kupastikan ia menilaiku sebagai anak aneh yang muncul saat larut malam dengan mata bengkak, wajah pucat dan tas besar.

"masuklah. Mari bicara di dalam" ia menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan aku masuk. Tampa lama-lama aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah itu. Saat aku masuk, semua mata mengarah padaku. Ku pastikan mereka adalah anak-anak yang tinggal di panti ini. Mereka menatapku seakan berkata

 _'siapa gadis jelek ini?'_

 _'ada apa dengan gadis aneh ini?'_

Kurang lebih begitu.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"kemari nak" ahjuma itu berjalan mendaluhiku dan aku mengekor di belakangnya.

Beberapa anak perempuan yang ada di ruang tengah berbisik saat melihatku melewati mereka.

Aku menyedihkan sekali ya? Haha

Dan sampailah aku di rungan yang tidak terlalu besar, ahjuma menyuruhku duduk di sofa panjang di dekat meja kerja.

"mengapa kau datang kesini?"

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku.

Harus kah aku menceritakannya? Haruskah aku mengatakan aku seorang gadis yang tidak diingini oleh ayah dan ibuku sejak aku masih dalam kandungan lalu aku dibuang oleh ibuku tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Terlalu menyedihkan.

"aku tidak memiliki siapapun sekarang. Aku diusir dari rumah kontrakan" jawabku. Baiklah aku sedikit berbohong.

"kemana orang tua mu?"

"orang tuaku?"

 _Mereka membuangku_

"mereka telah meninggal sebulan lalu"

"dimana kau tinggal sebelumnya nak?"

 _Di rumah ibuku, dan yeah aku diusir_

"rumah kami hanya di sewa untuk satu tahun, dan sewa nya telah habis hari ini" aku menjawabnya dengan lancar. Oh astaga Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau pandai berbohong?

"apa kau ingin tinggal disini?"

"tentu ahjuma, aku tidak punya tempat bermalam malam ini"

"maksudku, apa kau ingin tinggal disini untuk seterusnya?"

Aku melongo, memastikan aku tidak salah mendengar. Ahjuma cantik ini menawariku tinggal di tempat bagus ini. Astaga aku sangat senang.

"nde ahjuma, aku mau" aku tersenyum, menggenggam tangan ahjuma dengan erat

"siapa namamu nak"

"Baekhyun"

"kalau begitu aku akan mengatur kamarmu. Tunggu sebentar"

Ahjuma itu keluar dari ruangan dan berteriak pelan memanggil sesorang, aku tidak terlalu dengar. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ahjuma kembali lagi.

"Baekhyun, ini Kris. Kris, ini Baekhyun. Mulai sekarang Baekhyun adalah bagian dari panti asuhan ini."

"Hai Baekhyun, aku Kris"

YaTuhan, sosok ini..

 _Terima kasih untuk kado ulang_ _tahun ini._

 **TBC/END?**

 **hallo semua, ini ff pertama yang aku publish.**

 **so, tolong kritik dan saran nya ya supaya bisa aku perbaiki lagi untuk capther atau cerita selanjutnya.**

 **makasih~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Gift**

 **(Chapther 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/M**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Others**

 **Warn : Genderswtich (GS), Typo bertebaran**

nb : tulisan yang di- **bold** adalah flashback ya..

December 23th 2007

Hari itu tanggal 6 Mei 1998. Hari dimana aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Bertemu dengan bocah laki-laki yang dengan sangat baiknya ingin menjadi temanku, bocah yang 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Namanya Kris. Kris Wu, laki-laki berdarah china yang notabennya adalah anak dari Jung ahjjuma –ahjjuma yang menawariku untuk tinggal di panti-. Setelah hari itu, dia menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi temanku.

 **"** **gege, kenapa anak-anak panti yang lain terlihat tidak menyukaiku? Tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganku" aku berucap pelan, menundukkan kepalaku saat kami duduk di taman belakang panti. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kris gege mendapati Taeyeon eonni, Sandara eonni dan Hyoyeon eonni menyiramku dengan air bekas pel, ia membela ku dan membawaku ke taman belakang setelah memberi handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhku. Saat itu aku baru tinggal 1 bulan disana.**

 **"** **gege mau berteman dengan mu kok Baekkie"**

 **"** **benarkah gege?"**

 **"** **nde. Kita menjadi teman sekarang" Kris gege mengacungkan kelingkingnya, memberi kode untuk membuat simbol janji. Aku mengaitkan kelingking ku pada kelingkingnya lalu kami tertawa bersama.**

Seperti itu lah cara kami mulai menjalani sebuah pertemanan. Sejak saat itu, Kris gege selalu ada disampingku, ia selalu membela ku saat anak-anak lain mengejek atau mengerjaiku. Ia bilang, aku tidak perlu takut pada mereka karena Kris gege akan selalu membantuku. Aku sangat senang tentunya. Petemanan kami semakin hari semakin erat. Mungkin kami sudah masuk dalam tahap persahabatan. Aku menganggapnya sebagai Kakak-ku sendiri sebernarnya. Setelah ulang tahunku yang ke 6, aku merasa hidupku menjadi lebih baik. Kris gege menjadi orang pertama yang memberiku selamat ulang tahun saat usia ku tepat 8 tahun, itu pertama kalinya, karena beberapa hari sebelumnya aku memberitaunya tanggal ulang tahunku.

 **"** **Baekki, ayo ikut aku" Kris gege menarik tanganku pelan, aku sedang asik menonton tv dengan Taehyung di ruang tv**

 **"** **kita mau kemana gege?" ia tidak menjawab dan setelahnya aku baru menyadari ia membawaku ke kamarnya**

 **"** **gege, kenapa kita di kamarmu?"**

 **"** **aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Tutup dulu matamu" aku menurut dan menutup kedua mataku**

 **"** **sekarang buka"**

 **"** **astaga gege! Dari mana kau dapat bando secantik ini?" aku bersorak saat melihat ia memegang bando pink berbentuk** ** _Minnie Mouse_**

 **"** **kau suka? Wah aku tidak salah memilih ya" ia maju selangkah, memakaikan bando itu di kepala ku lalu mengacak poniku**

 **"** **aku suka. Terima kasih banyak gege"**

 **"** **selamat ulang tahun Baekkie"**

Soal bando itu, aku masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang.

Tapi banyak yang terjadi belakangan ini, aku dan gege tidak sesering dulu melakukan banyak hal bersama. Ia cukup sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan merawat ibunya. Ah iya, Jung Ahjjuma sakit sejak setahun terakhir. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang penyakitnya, tapi kurasa itu penyakit yang parah. Sering kali aku melihat Kris gege menangis disamping ibunya yang tidak mampu bangun dari ranjang lagi. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya. Dia bilang, ayah dan ibunya berpisah sejak ia berumur 5 tahun. Ayahnya tinggal di China dan ibunya di Korea. Ah iya, Jung Ahjjuma adalah kepala perawat di panti asuhan ini. Beliau bekerja disini sudah hampir 10 tahun.

Sekarang tanggal 23 Desember 2007, aku duduk menyandar di kursi belajarku setelah menulis bagian awal cerita ini. Aku menatap butiran salju yang turun dengan deras di luar jendela kamarku. Yuri eonni, Yoona eonni dan Joy –teman sekamarku- sedang menonton di ruang tengah, jadi disinilah aku sendirian. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, tenang saja. Ah maksudku jika tidak ada Kris gege disampingku, aku pasti sendirian karena tidak ada teman lain yang kumiliki selain dia.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kris gege, hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya ia berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, biasanya ia selalu mengajakku untuk berangkat sekolah bersama karena sekolah kami tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya. Tapi entah hari ini, atau beberapa hari ini dia tidak mengajakku. Atau bertemu saat makan malam saja jarang. Aku sempat mendengar perbincangan Taeyoen eonni dengan Yoona eonni, katanya Kris gege menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemani Jung ahjjuma –ibunya-, sungguh aku merasa sedih karena wanita yang ku anggap ibuku sedang terbaring sakit dan aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menemaninya dan berdoa untuknya.

"ayo makan malam" Kang Ahjjuma –perawat yang lain- berteriak dari bawah. Aku menatap jam di dinding, 7.15PM, sudah waktunya makan malam. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan turun ke lantai satu menuju ruang makan.

"Ahjjuma, apa Kris tidak makan bersama kita lagi malam ini?" tanya Yoona eonni

"tidak. Dia sudah makan tadi. Ia sedang menemai ibunya di kamar"

"semoga Jung ahjjuma cepat sembuh, aku rindu ahjjuma" aku bersuara tanpa sadar membuat anak-anak panti yang lain menatapku aneh, karena aku bicara sendiri mungkin

"hei Baekhyun, jangan sok dekat dengan ahjjuma kami. Kau pikir kami tidak merindukan Jung Ahjjuma eoh?" Taeyeon eonni menatapku tajam, aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku

"sudahlah ayo makan" Kang Ahjjuma menengahi.

Aku sedang menikmati makan malamku hingga tiba-tiba Kris gege berlari ke ruang makan sambil menangis

"ahjjuma! Tolong aku! Eomma sesak nafas!" ia berteriak histeris, kami sangat terkejut lalu berlari ke kamar Jung Ahjjuma. Ya Tuhan, sungguh rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat Jung Ahjjuma sesak nafas seperti itu. Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Kang Ahjjuma berusaha menelepon ambulan dan kami berusaha menenangkan Kris gege.

"gege, ada aku disini. Aku bersama gege" aku memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya yang menangis. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia menangis.

Jung ahjjuma sempat memberi kode, tangan nya terjulur seakan memanggil Kris. Kris gege mendekat dan menggenggam tangan ibunya

"eomma tunggu sebentar lagi, ambulan akan datang sebentar lagi eomma. Kumohon bertahanlah" Kris gege terus mencium tangan ibunya

"kr-kris.. eomma.. eo-mma.. menyayangi—menyayangimu" tangan Jung ahjjuma mengelus lembut pipi Kris sampai kemudian tangan itu jatuh lemas.

Kami terdiam. Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak. Kakiku lemas.

"Kris.. iklaskan ibumu" aku menangis mendengar Kang Ahjjuma berbicara, ia menahan tangisnya.

"andwae! Eomma jangan tinggalkan aku! Eomma! Eomma bangun!" Kris mengguncang tubuh ibunya. Tangisnya semakin pecah, begitu juga dengan kami yang ada di ruangan itu.

Jung Ahjjuma telah meninggal. Wanita yang kusayangi seperti aku menyayangi ibuku sendiri telah pergi.

 _Inikah kado natalku?_

.

.

.

.

.

May 2008.

Ini sudah hampir lima bulan sejak kepergian Jung Ahjjuma, Kris gege menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Kami tidak lagi memiliki banyak waktu bersama. Berkali kali aku mencoba untuk menghiburnya tapi ia selalu menjawab bahwa dia baik baik saja. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia baik-baik saja. Aku juga merasa kehilangan tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap menjalani hidupku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Jung ahjjuma adalah ibu kandungnya, wajar jika ia merasa terpukul dan kehilangan. Aku terus memberinya semangat walau yang kuterima sekarang hanya senyuman kecil darinya sebelum ia meninggalkan ku menuju kamarnya

 _"_ _terima kasih Baek, aku lelah, aku akan tidur"_

 _Aku sedih melihatmu begini gege._

Semua terasa berbeda, rasanya asing. Rumah ini terasa tidak lagi hangat. Kris gege tidak lagi selalu menemaniku dan jujur aku merasa kesepian. Tidak ada yang berteman dengan ku disini selain dia. Disekolah pun aku tidak memiliki teman.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 6 Mei 2008. Kalian benar, ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku tersenyum bahagia saat melihat kalender pagi ini. Ini ulang tahunku ke 16 tahun. Aku semakin besar sekarang haha. Aku berlari ke lantai 1 setelah siap dengan seragam sekolahku.

"selamat pagi Kang Ahjjuma" sapa ku ramah saat melihat Kang ahjjuma sedang membersihkan meja makan

"selamat pagi Baekhyun. Berangkat sekolah hm?"

"iya. Ahjjuma, apa Kris gege sudah berangkat?" tanya ku setelah menengguk susu yang menjadi sarapanku

"sepertinya belum, coba cek dikamarnya"

"nde. Terima kasih Ahjjuma" aku memeluknya erat lalu pergi ke kamar Kris gege

 _Tokk.. Tok.. tok.._

"gege? Kau di dalam? Ayo berangkat bersama"

Tidak ada sahutan, aku mencoba sekali lagi

"gege? Ini Baekhyun"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi itu dengan balutan seragam

"kenapa Baek?"

"Ayo berangkat bersama"

"baiklah" ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya kemudian jalan mendahuluiku.

Sepanjang perjalanan di bus, dia banyak diam. Ini menjadi canggung. Aku mencoba untuk mencarikan suasana tapi itu tidak terlalu berhasil, dan aku mencoba cara lainnya

"gege, kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?" aku bertanya dengan senyuman

"kenapa memang?" dia bertanya balik, namun nadanya sedikit hmm.. dingin?

"ishh gege melupakannya!" aku memanyunkan bibirku, merajuk.

"Baek, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk okay?" dia menatapku kesal. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengigit bibir bawahku kencang

 _Kenapa kau menjadi dingin?_

.

.

.

Kami sudah sampai di halte bus, saat nya berpisah –karena kami tidak satu sekolah- biasanya ia akan melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, tapi hari ini dia tidak melakukanya. Seturunnya dari bus ia hanya berkata _"_ _ **aku duluan**_ _"_ dan belum sempat aku menjawabnya, ia sudah pergi begitu saja. Ah dasar Kris Wu menyebalkan! Dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku kan? Dia kan manusia menyebalkan! Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu, tidak terlalu jauh dari halte bus. Sedikit berat rasanya harus datang ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"aku pulang" aku berucap setelah memasuki rumah, walaupun tidak ada yang menyahutnya, aku tetap terus melakukannya saat aku pulang. Aku berjalan menuju kamar ku di lantai 2, melewati ruang tengah. Aku menatap semua orang yang duduk berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan pandangan bingung, ada apa ini? Mataku menemukan sosok Kris gege yang duduk dengan pandangan kosong di samping seorang pria paruh baya.

"Baekhyun, kemari lah" itu Kang Ahjjuma

"ada apa ini Ahjjuma?" aku berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping ahjjuma

"Kris akan pergi ke China"

Badanku menengang.

 _Kau ingin meninggalkanku?_

"mari kita bicara Baek" Kris gege bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tanganku menjauh dari sana.

"gege akan pergi?" aku bertanya setelah kami berhenti di taman belakang, mataku memanas

"dengarkan aku Baekhyun. Sekolah ku sudah selesai bulan ini, aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ku di China, aku akan ikut Appa dan—"

"kau akan meninggalkanku gege?" air mataku jatuh begitu saja, aku tidak berani menatapnya

"maafkan aku Baekhyun"

"aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi selain dirimu"

"kau punya Kang Ahjjuma"

 _Aku hanya ingin dirimu!_

"pemilik panti asuhan ini akan menggantikan eomma merawat kalian"

Aku terdiam lalu dia berlalu meninggalkanku yang jatuh terduduk lemas

 _Kau bahkan tidak ingat ini ulang tahunku_

 _Kau pergi meninggalkanku._

.

.

.

Kris gege pergi pagi ini dengan penerbangan pertama. Aku mengurung diriku di kamar, aku tidak sanggup melihat nya pergi. Baiklah Baekhyun, kau harus terbiasa hidup tanpa Kris sekarang, kau sudah dewasa.

"Hei Baekhyun bodoh, cepat turun" seseorang meleparku dengan bantal, menganggu lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Hyoyeon eonni menatapku kesal

"sebentar lagi mereka datang, Kang ahjjuma menyuru kita untuk bersiap-siap"

"iya eonni, aku turun sebentar lagi" Hyoyeon eonni keluar dari kamar dan aku mencuci wajah ku sebentar sebelum turun kebawah. Katanya pemilik panti asuhan ini akan datang. Aku penasaran, orang baik yang mau menampung kami.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena Kang ahjjuma berteriak memanggil ku dari bawah. Aku bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tengah, tak lama kemudian suara deru mobil terdengar dari depan rumah kami

Itu pasti pemilik panti.

Kang ahjjuma berlari kecil membuka pintu.

"selamat datang Tuan muda" ahjjuma menyapa namun tidak terdengar orang yang disapa itu menjawab, tapi kemudian seorang laki-laki tinggi dan tampan muncul, berdiri dekat ruang tengah.

Dia..

Dia.. sangat tampan..

Entah mengapa jantungku berdegub kencang

 _Gege, apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta?_

"hai, senang bertemu kalian. Namaku Park Chanyeol" ia membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum hangat.

Yatuhan, dia sangat menawan.

Aku pastikan, semua gadis yang ada di ruangan ini menatapnya kagum.

"yak. Park Chanyeol tunggu eomma"

Deg..

Suara itu..

"maafkan aku eomma. Ah iya, ini eommaku. Park Heechul"

 _Eomma.._

Apa aku bermimpi?

"hai anak-anak, perkenalkan namaku Park Heechul, aku yang akan merawat kalian sekarang"

 _Eomma.._

 _Aku merindukanmu.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Baek, kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa kau mau tinggal di panti ini?"_

 _"_ _karena aku tidak punya orang tua ge"_

 _"_ _ah maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya"_

 _"_ _sebenarnya, aku punya eomma. Tapi dia tidak menginginkanku"_

 _"_ _maafkan aku Baek, aku tidak bemaksud—"_

 _"_ _tidak apa ge, aku menceritakan ini hanya padamu, Jung Ahjjuma bahkan tidak tau"_

 _"_ _apa margamu Baek?"_

 _"_ _aku tidak memilikinya. Eomma tidak sudi memberi marganya padaku, dia mengatakannya langsung tapi aku bersyukur suster yang membantu eomma melahirkan ku memberiku nama Baekhyun"_

 **TBC..**

haloooo semuaaa.. makasih banyak yang udah nge-follow/favorite/review chapther 1 kemarin, aku seneng banget liatnya.. maaf ya kalo di chapter 2 ini kesannya agak cepet2 huhuhu. aku berharap kalian masih mau baca untuk chapther selanjutnya. rencananya aku mau update seminggu sekali (doain aja) hehehe. untuk kalian yang menunggu momen CHANBAEK-nya, chap selanjutnya adalah awal dari mereka berdua/? ditunggu ya! jangan lupa untuk review chapter ini! thank you~


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday Gift**

 **(Chapter 3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/M**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Others**

 **Warn : Genderswtich (GS), Typo bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan sosok cantik itu, ku akui aku sangat merindukannya. Sangat sangat merindukannya. Jika kalian ada di posisiku, mungkin kalian akan membencinya, tapi entahlah, aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa. wanita itu adalah ibu kandungku, semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Kalian hanya perlu tahu, aku menyangi ibuku, Kim Heechul yang sekarang menjadi Park Heechul.

Aku terkejut bukan main melihat eomma dengan penampilan yang cukup berbeda muncul di hadapanku setelah 10 tahun berpisah. Tapi tidak dengannya, kupikir dia tidak mengenaliku. Baekhyun-mu sudah remaja, eomma haha.

Kami semua –anak anak panti, eomma, dan laki laki beranama Chanyeol- duduk bersama di ruang tengah, mengobrol ringan sebagai bentuk perkenalan selagi Kang ahjumma membuatkan cemilan untuk kami. Sepanjang percakapan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan mataku dari wanita cantik yang selama ini kurindukan, betapa senangnya aku. Senyuman kecil terus terukir diwajahku saat eomma tertawa karena gurauan Yoona eonni atau saat melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Hyoyeon eonni dan Taeyeon eonni.

 _Kau banyak tertawa sekarang eomma._

"kita sudah mengobrol panjang lebar tapi aku belum tau nama kalian" eomma berucap setelah Kang ahjumma datang dengan 3 piring cemilan dan bergabung duduk dengan kami

"ah iya, aku lupa mengenalkan mereka pada anda, Nyonya" itu Kang ahjumma

"kau tidak perlu memanggilku nyonya, Kang Minkyung-ssi"

 _Suara itu sangat lembut_

Kang ahjumma tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"mari kita mulai dengan yang paling tua disini. Taeyeon-ah, kenalkan dirimu nak"

"anyeonghaseyo, namaku Kim Taeyeon, senang bertemu dengan anda Chanyeol-ssi, Nyonya Park"

"aigoo, kau cantik sekali Taeyeon, benarkan Chanyeol?"

"ah ne eomma. Senang bertemu denganmu Taeyeon-ssi" Chanyeol tersenyum singkat dan membuat wajah Taeyeon eonni memerah seperti kepiting rebus

 _Aku juga cantik kan eomma._

Aku menggigit bibirku sedikit kencang, mendengar eomma memuji gadis lain entah mengapa membuat hatiku terasa tercubit. Pasalnya eomma tidak pernah memuji ku. Berbicara lembut saja tidak pernah, apalagi memuji, hahaha jangan bermimpi Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau selanjutnya" panggilan Kang ahjumma cukup membuatku terkejut, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sampai aku tidak sadar kini giliranku mengenalkan diri. Di depan ibuku. Kedengaran aneh.

Oh ayolah Baek, ini tidak sulit. Kau hanya perlu menyebutkan namamu lalu tersenyum. Sangat mudah. Tapi jantung ini berdetak sangat cepat. Butuh beberapa detik untuk dapat berdiri dari dudukku. Kakiku rasanya melemas saat tidak sengaja melihat tatapan eomma yang sedikit terkejut.

"a-annyeonghaseyo. Namaku.. namaku Baekhyun. Senang bertemu anda Nyonya Park" aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku dalam dalam, aku tidak berani bahkan hanya melirik ke arah eomma.

Hening.

Wanita yang ku panggil nyonya Park itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Aku kembali duduk.

"hmm.. marga mu apa Baekhyun-ssi" suara berat itu mampu membuat mataku berpaling dari lantai putih dibawah sana.

"aku? Aku tidak memiliki marga, Chanyeol-ssi" jawabku dengan sura lirih. Bahkan aku cukup yakin ia tidak mendengarku. Dadaku terasa sesak saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

 _Ia tidak sudi, Chanyeol._

"Baekhyun adalah yang termuda disini" Kang ahjumma mencoba mencarikan suasana dan suara tawa hambar eomma terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang merapihkan ranjangku ketika pintu kamar dibanting dengan cukup keras. Aku menoleh terkejut ke arah pintu. Suara pintu itu memang mengejutkanku tapi pelakunya-lah yang mampu membuatku terpaku di tempat.

Eomma.

Dia masuk ke kamarku.

"aku sungguh tidak percaya akan bertemu denganmu disini. Sungguh sebuah kesialan"

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatapku dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Baekhyun? Ia memelukmu? Kau kembali bermimpi, jadi jangan berharap apapun pada wanita ini. Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku dan meremas ujung sweater yang kukenakan.

"maafkan aku"

"bersikaplah seakan kau tidak mengenalku dan jangan harap aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, wanita itu sudah keluar dari kamar dan kembali menutup pintu dengan cukup keras.

Baiklah eomma, aku bisa menjadi pemain peran yang baik. Kau harus bangga memiliki putri seperti ku hahaha.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ssi"

Suara berat itu membuat langkahku berhenti, aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok tinggi itu duduk di kursi makan saat aku hendak mengambil minum di dapur.

"ya? Ada apa Chanyeol-ssi"

"aku minta maaf untuk pertanyaan tadi"

"kenapa meminta maaf?"

"aku merasa bersalah. Setelah menjawab, wajahmu terlihat sedih, aku merasa tidak enak"

"tidak apa, itu bukan pertama kalinya aku ditanya seperti itu" aku tertawa, mencoba terdengar bahwa aku baik-baik saja, padahal aku tidak.

"ingin duduk sebentar?" ia menarik kursi di dekatnya. Aku berpikir sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk duduk bersamanya sebentar.

"berapa umur mu Baek?"

"aku 16 tahun"

"bagus, aku 18 tahun"

"maaf, harusnya aku memanggilmu oppa" aku mengecilkan suaraku dan menunduk. Bodohnya aku dengan tanpa dosa memanggilnya _chanyeol-ssi_.

"tidak apa. Hey, jangan terus menunduk, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu"

Sial, dia menggodaku. Aku bisa merasakan panas di pipiku. Bagus sekali Chanyeol, hari pertama bertemu dan kau sudah berani menggodaku begini.

"jangan mengarang"

"aku tidak. Kau tau? Aku memperhatikanmu sejak aku datang tadi, kau banyak menunduk. Itu tidak bagus dan…." Ia mulai mengoceh panjang lebar tentang mengapa aku harus menatap lurus saat berajalan atau berbicara dengan orang lain, ah aku tidak terlalu megerti, pokoknya ia meceramahi ku untuk tidak terus menunduk. _Great!_ Ini pelajaran bagus.

Jujur saja, selama ia mengoceh—sampai sekarang- aku tidak bia mengalihkan tatapan ku dari wajahnya. Dia sangat tampan. Ayolah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah 16 tahun ingat? Wajar kan jika aku mulai mengenal lawan jenisku. Aku baru menyadari ada laki-laki tampan selain Kris gege, karena selama ini menurutku yang paling tampan hanya Kris gege seorang hehe. Kalian setuju kan?

"Baek, kau mendengarkanku kan?" ia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Bagus Baekhyun, kau baru sadar telah menatapnya dengan senyum bodoh sendari tadi.

"hmm, ya. Aku mendengar kok oppa"

"jadi ingat ya, kau tidak boleh lagi menunduk. Terkadang menjadi terlihat sombong itu perlu"

"kau mengajariku menjadi sombong?"

"tidak tidak. Terlihat sombong okay? Bukan menjadi sombong"

"haha iya aku tau" aku tertawa. Wajahnya sangat lucu. Dia terlihat bersalah saat aku mengatakan dia mengajariku menjadi sombong, matanya membulat dan itu sangat sangat mengemaskan hahaha.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku akan menginap disini malam ini. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu Baek"

Aku melihat jam yang tergantung di tembok menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam, pantas saja dari tadi sudah sepi.

"aku duluan"

"selamat malam Baek"

.

.

.

.

Karena keasikan mengobrol dengan Chanyeol oppa semalam, aku jadi kesiangan begini. Aku butuh waktu 40 menit untuk senyum-senyum dan memikirkan nya semalam, bodoh memang. Aku baru bangun pukul 8 pagi, itu saja karena Taeyeon eonni menyiramku dengan segelas air dingin. Tapi terima kasih kepada eonni karena air itu aku sepenuhnya sadar dari mimpi indah.

"Baekhyun cepat bangun! Kau merepotkan kami!"

"nde. Aku membersihkan diri dulu"

Aku lupa, ini hari sabtu. Hari dimana semua pekerjaan menantiku selain di hari selasa. Jadi begini, setiap hari selasa dan sabtu, aku bertugas membereskan rumah seperti menyapu, mengepel, membawa pakaian kotor untuk di _laundry,_ ya pokoknya beres-beres deh. Jadi pantas saja Taeyeon eonni marah-marah karena Kang Ahjumma pasti mengoceh sekarang.

Aku turun dengan kaus biru langit dan celana sedengkul, menguncir rambut panjangku saat melihat meja makan yang berantakan. Hari yang berat Baekhyun.

Rasanya aku ingin mengumpat, mengapa mereka tidak bisa mandiri eoh? Piring makan mereka tergeletak begitu saja di meja makan tanpa ada niatan untuk di bersihan sendiri. Kang ahjumma tidak terlihat sendari tadi, ia pasti pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja, Kang Ahjumma punya keluarga untuk ia urus kan.

Aku memakai sarung tangan, siap untuk mencuci semua peralatan masak yang kotor dan menumpuk di atas bak cucian piring. Sedikit menyemangati diriku tidak buruk juga.

"pagi Baek"

Aku menoleh, mendapati ia berdiri menyender ke kulkas

"hey, pagi oppa"

"bagaimana tidur mu?"

"biasa saja"

"haha baiklah, ingin ku bantu?"

"tidak perlu membantu nya sayang"

Suara itu. Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku beberapa detik untuk menyadari suara itu berasal jadi Heechul eomma

"memang kenapa eomma?"

"kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan Baekhyun?" seperti biasa, nada dingin.

"nde, ahjumma"

"pergilah, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri" aku sedikit berbisik pada Chanyeol oppa. Ia terlihat ragu namun akhirnya ia menurut. Meninggalkanku sendiri yang hampir menangis.

"jangan dekati anakku"

"aku tidak mendekatinya eomma"

"beraninya kau.."

Wanita itu menjambak rambutku kencang. Ia marah karena aku memanggilnya eomma. bodohnya aku.

"maafkan aku.. tolong lepas ahjumma" aku menahan suara rintihanku agar tidak terdengar kencang. Genggamannya di rambutku mulai merenggang

"jangan bermain-main denganku anak bodoh"

Aku menunduk. Menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan air mataku yang sudah keluar dengan derasnya. Ah, apa peduli nya jika aku menangis, toh ia tidak akan memelukku dan merasa bersalah kan?

Heechul eomma pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, bantu ahjumma memasak untuk makan malam ya" itu Kang ahjumma yang berdiri di pintu kamarku.

"iya ahjumma. Aku turun sebentar lagi" Kang ahjumma menutup pintu dan aku mulai membereskan tumpukan kertas dan buku di meja belajar kemudian turun ke dapur.

"ahjumma mau masak apa malam ini?" tanya ku sambil memakai apron dan menguncir rambutku.

"bulgogi"

"hanya itu?"

"ya. Heechul eonni mengajak beberapa anak untuk makan malam di luar"

"wah enaknya, tapi lebih enak masakan ahjumma"

"aku ingin mencicipi makanan Kang Ahjumma" itu bukan aku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati—lagi- Chanyeol oppa berdiri menyeder di kulkas—lagi-

"astaga oppa! Kau mengejutkan kami!"

"kau tidak ikut Heechul ahjumma?"

"tidak. Pr ku menumpuk. Dan maaf mengejutkan kalian"

"Baek.."

"ya ahjumma?" aku mengalihkan mataku pada Kang ahjumma yang menatap kami berdua dengan bingung

"kau panggil Chanyeol apa tadi?"

"aku? Hmm.. Chanyeol oppa?"

"kalian berdua seumuran! Yang benar saja hahaha" tawa Ahjumma meledak. Aku terdiam bodoh untuk beberapa detik sebelum menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah membodohiku.

"yak! Chanyeol!"

"ada apa ini?" Kang ahjumma diam seketika saat sosok itu muncul di pintu dapur

"tidak ada apa apa eonni"

"mengapa kau berteriak pada anakku, Baekhyun-ssi?' tubuhku menegang. Mataku kembali menatap kosong ke lantai. Aku meremas kuat apronku. Nada itu. Nada yang sama seperti malam diamana ia mengusirku.

"eomma. Baekhyun tidak seperti itu"

"maafkan aku ahjumma" aku membungkuk dalam.

 _Maafkan aku telah berteriak pada anakmu, eomma_

"aku sangat menyayangi anakku. Jangan berani berteriak seperti itu lagi" nada suara nya masih sama. Dingin dan mematikan.

"eomma berlebihan"

"iya eonni, mereka sedang bercanda tadi. Kau sedikit berlebihan" Kang ahjumma mengelus pundakku yang mulai bergetar. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Chanyeol, masuk ke mobil."

"eomma…"

"appa sudah menjemputmu sayang"

 _Ternyata selembut itu dirimu eomma_

Chanyeol menurut. Ia pergi dari dapur dan menuju ke mobil yang terparkir di luar halaman. Disusul Heechul eomma setelah menatapku dengan tajam.

"ahjumma boleh aku naik ke kamarku?"

"pergilah, aku akan memanggilmu saat makan malam siap"

Aku melepaskan apron ku dan memeluk Kang ahjumma sebentar sebelum keluar dari dapur dan naik menuju kamarku.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _hey Baek"_

 _"_ _ya eonni?"_

 _"_ _kau tau? Sepertinya Heechul ahjumma tidak menyukaimu"_

 _Ia tidak pernah menyukaiku, sejak aku lahir._

 _"_ _entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya"_

 _Karena aku akan semakin terluka nantinya_

 **TBC**

setelah melihat views yang lumayan banyak, aku mendapat semangat untuk lanjutin cerita ini hehhe. makasih ya!

jangan lupa untuk review, supaya aku bisa perbaiki untuk chap selanjutnya. thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Birthday Gift**

 **(Chapter 4)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/M**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Others**

 **Warn : Genderswtich (GS), Typo bertebaran**

nb : tulisan yang di- **bold** adalah flashback ya..

nb 2 : maaf kalo ada typo, aku agak mager cek nya lagi hehehe

 _December 2008_

Hari ini salju turun sangat lebat. Lebih parah dari hari sebelumnya. Sejak semalam aku lebih sering duduk di depan perapian, menghangatkan diri—walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu bekerja-. Sebuah selimut tipis bewarna biru langit menutupi tubuh bagian atasku, menambah kehangatan. Ngomong-ngomong, selimut ini pemberan Chanyeol lho! Kalian tau betapa senangnya aku saat ia memberikan ini? Ah iya waktu itu—sekitar 2 bulan lalu- Chanyeol tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi di selimutku, kebetulan dia sedang membantuku belajar.

 **"** **tidak seperti itu caranya Baek. Kau harus membaginya dulu!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. Aku tau ia cukup frustasi mengajari ku yang sangat lambat memahami setiap rumus sialan di buku.**

 **"** **aku tau! Menyebalkan!"**

 **"** **terserahmu! Cepat selesaikan sebelum seseorang mempergokiku ada dikamarmu" Ia mendaratkan bokong nya di atas ranjangku, melipat kakinya dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang ia bawa dari dapur sebelum ke kamarku.**

 **"** **Chanyeol! Jangan minum kopimu di atas ranjangku!"**

 **"** **kenapa huh?"**

 **"** **nanti tum—"**

 **"…** **pah"**

 **"** **mati kau Chanyeol!"**

Aku buru buru mencunci selimut ku tapi percuma, nodanya tidak hilang dan tidak bisa kering hari itu juga sedangkan aku tidak bisa tidur tampa selimut. Sorenya Chenyeol pergi entah kemana, setelah meminta maaf dan membujukku untuk tidak ngambek lagi. Aku penasaran ia kemana tapi terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya pada Kang ahjumma. Hingga ia kembali sebelum makan malam, memanggilku ke taman belakang dan menyodorkan bungkusan besar. Dan yeah, ia membelikan ku selimut. Aku ingat kalimatnya!

 **"** **aku merasa bersalah telah menghancurkan selimutmu. Pakai yang ini, kau tidak boleh kedinginan saat malam datang"**

Cara bicaranya begitu manis dan lembut. Hampir saja aku menangis terharu, aku tidak pernah memikirkan ada orang sepertinya di hidupku. Aku beruntung kan? Haha.

Kembali ke awal, niat ku menulis bagian ini sebenarnya untuk menceritakan hidupku selama beberapa bulan kebelakang. Sejak eomma membentakku karena tidak sengaja berteriak pada Chanyeol, hubungan ku dengan Chanyeol justru semakin dekat. Ia terus merasa tidak enak padaku, katanya ia takut aku sakit hati karena perkataan eomma nya itu. Aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa aku baik-baik saja tapi ia masih tidak percaya.

 **"** **Sungguh Baek, kalau aku di posisimu, sulit untuk melupakan kata kata eomma. Yeah kau tau wanita lebih sensitive kan"**

Aku tertawa, terus mengucapkan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Setidaknya aku berusaha terlihat begitu. Sejak itu Chanyeol lebih sering menginap di panti, berangkat sekolah bersamaku—jika eomma tidak ada di panti- karena kebetulan sekolah kami tidak berjauhan. Ia suka naik bis denganku, ia yang bilang. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol adalah sahabat baru ku, sahabat yang baik. Seseorang yang memiliki tempat yang sama bahkan lebih tinggi dari Kris gege di hatiku. Apa 7 bulan sudah cukup untuk memastikan kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya? Kuharap ini hanya cinta sesaat.

Banyak hal yang kami bagi satu sama lain. Aku baru tau, ia jago bermain piano, bisa di bilang itu merupakan bakat terbaiknya—selain tampan-. Ia memainkan sebuah lagu, aku tebak itu lagu klasik dan maaf aku lupa judulnya haha.

 **"** **apa cita-cita mu Chan?"**

 **"** **aku ingin jadi pianist yang hebat"**

 **"** **kau sudah mewujudkannya"**

 **"** **ya ya ya terima kasih haha. Bagaimana denganmu?"**

 **"** **aku? aku ingin jadi penyanyi. Ani, aku ingin menyanyi di panggung"**

 **"** **keren! Kalau begitu nyanyikan aku satu lagu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu"**

 **"** **baiklah. Ekhm..** **Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again…  
Don't make me change my mind.. or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find" **

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari lalu aku terlibat perkelahian di sekolah. Mereka menghinaku selama ini karena aku bodoh dan tidak memiliki marga. Yeah mereka menganggapku anak buangan. Sebenarnya mereka melakukan ini sudah cukup lama. Sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku disekolah ini setahun lalu. Aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar setiap hinaan dan cacian mereka hingga akhirnya aku merobek buku buku mereka dan membanting laptop salah satu dari mereka. Kalian tentu tau apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Aku dibawa ke ruang kepala sekolah dan mereka memanggil Kang Ahjjuma kesekolah. Aku sangat sangat merasa bersalah telah merepotkan Kang Ahjjuma begitu. Maafkan aku Ahjjuma. Sebagai hukuman dari sekolah, aku mendapat skorsing selama 1 minggu, menggantikan piket kelas selama 1 bulan, dan harus mengganti laptop yang telah aku rusak.

Oh Baekhyun, beban mu bertambah lagi.

Aku telah berusaha menego dengan Hyunjin—gadis yang laptopnya ku banting-, aku tidak mampu untuk membelikan yang baru, aku hanya bisa membayar jasa perbaikkannya saja, itupun aku perlu memohon-mohon dan menjatuhkan harga diriku di depannya dan seluruh murid di sekolah.

Aku meminta Kang ahjjuma untuk merahasiakan ini pada eomma. Aku tidak ingin dia marah dan semakin membenciku, tapi Kang ahjjuma tidak bisa, hal ini sangat penting untuk di laporkan kepada pemiliki yayasan, katanya.

Eomma marah besar. Ani, bukan karena aku menyebabkan masalah. Tapi karena beberapa anak panti—Yookyung dan Hyein- yang berada satu sekolah denganku mengaku mendapat cibiran seperti 'Adikmu tidak tau diri sekali ya, menghancurkan laptop Hyunjin lalu memohon-mohon mendapat keringanan' atau seperti 'Selain bodoh, Baekhyun juga tidak punya malu ternyata' dan masih banyak lagi, beberapa kali aku mendengarnya. Yookyung eonni dan Hyein merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan masalah yang aku timbulkan sehingga mereka menceritakannya pada eomma. Dan jadilah, wanita cantik itu memanggilku dengan suara kencang dari lantai 1. Aku yang sedang belajar terpaksa meninggalkan tumpukan buku di meja dan turun kebawah.

"nde, ada apa ahjjuma?" aku sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku menyadari tatapan eomma yang terbakar amarah

"apa yang kau perbuat di sekolah?!" ia membentakku, sangat keras. Beberapa anak keluar dari kamar mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang tengah

"maaf… maafkan aku ahjjuma" ayolah Baekhyun, jangan lemah.

"mudah sekali meminta maaf huh?!"

"maafkan aku" suaraku semakin lirih dan kepalaku semakin menunduk dalam

"kau membuat keributan dan membuat anak-anak lain malu!"

"aku bisa menjelaskannya ahjjuma.. mereka.."

"aku dengar mereka meminta ganti rugi. Kau harus mengantinya. Aku tidak ingin tau kau mendapat uang dari mana. Bahkan jika kau menjual dirimu, aku tidak peduli" air mata itu turun begitu saja. Dadaku terasa sesak dan wajahku memanas menahan isakan. Menjual diri? Kau ingin aku menjual diri? Menyakitkan sekali haha.

"eomma!"

"jangan ikut campur Chanyeol! Diam di tempatmu"

"eomma…" aku berbisik, berharap ia mendengarku. Hatiku hancur eomma.

"mereka menghinaku.. meraka menghinaku karena aku bodoh.. hiks.. mereka menghinaku karena aku tidak memiliki marga… mereka menghinaku karena aku tinggal di panti asuhan… hikss" tubuhku melemas, airmata ku turun dengan derasnya. Aku tidak memperdulikan lagi tatapan eomma yang samakin tajam karena aku berani berteriak padanya.

Eomma, kau membunuh jiwaku.

"aku tidak menerima penjelasanmu. Malam ini, tidurlah di teras, itu hukumanmu!"

Ia pergi. Meninggalkan ku yang melemas. Aku bahkan merasakan kakiku seperti jelly yang dapat jatuh kapan saja. Ini menyakitkan. Ia mengusirku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baek, aku minta maaf atas ucapan eomma. Aku akan berbicara padanya." Ia berniat pergi tapi aku menarik tangannya cepat.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak apa-apa. ini hukumanku, aku pantas menerimanya" aku tersenyum setelah mendapatkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Setidaknya aku memiliki seseorang yang peduli padaku. Anak-anak panti yang lain? Mereka acuh dan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"ini musim dingin Baek, jangan gila. Aku tidak akan membiarkan eomma membunuhmu"

"Chanyeol cukup. Park Ahjjuma tidak membunuhku. Aku baik-baik saja okay? Ini hukumanku."

 _Setidak nya aku berharap begitu_

"Baek.."

"aku akan mengambil selimutku dikamar. Tidurlah, ini sudah larut"

Aku mengusap airmata ku dan kembali tersenyum. Ia memelukku, sangat sangat mengejutkan. Hangat. Ini jauh lebih hangat dari selimutku. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepakannya dan mengucapkan selamat malam padaku.

Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

 _Dear Kris gege,_

 _Hai gege. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik baik saja.  
Aku merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu. Sejujurnya aku tidak tau harus mengirim surat ini kemana karena aku tidak tau alamat mu di China. Tapi setidaknya dengan menulis surat ini, aku bisa merasa seakan aku sedang berbicara padamu hehehe.  
Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Aku merasa kesepian sejak kau pergi sampai seseorang datang menggantikanmu mengisi hari-hariku. Pria itu sangat baik, ia melindungiku, memelukku, dan membelaku dari ibunya.  
ngomong-ngomong, hal yang pasti membuat mu terkejut adalah ibunya adalah ibuku. Ada beberapa rahasia yang belum aku ceritakan padamu, karena itu cepatlah kembali agar aku bisa memberitaumu.  
Gege, kupikir aku mencintainya. Kami bersahabat. Aku tidak tau apakah ini hanya rasa kagum atau benar benar cinta. Ahh gege, adikmu ini bingung.  
Ah iya ge, kau tidak perlu khawatir, walaupun pria itu kini ada dihatiku, tapi ia tidak mengambil tempatmu kok.  
Ge, disini sangat dingin. Kurasa aku akan mati kedinginan.  
Baiklah, cukup segini. Sampai bertemu Ge! _

_Love,  
Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

.

Karena hukuman tidur di teras, keesokan harinya aku demam tinggi. Tentu saja sakit, aku tidak kuat dingin dan tubuh ku sangat rentan. Jujur saja, aku tidak berani mengatakan pada orang lain kalau aku sakit, aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu mereka menyadarinya. Dan sampai makan siang selesai, tidak ada yang meyadari wajah ku yang pucat dan tubuhku yang menggigil. Chanyeol belum pulang sekolah, Kang Ahjjuma libur sejak kemarin. Eomma? Ia ada disini tapi memilih untuk tidak melirikku sedikitpun.

Aku tidak sanggup lagi, badanku sungguh menggigil hebat dan aku memutuskan untuk mencari obat di kotak obat. Aku menemukan obat demam dan lagsung meminum 2 butir pil-nya. Aku butuh istirahat.

Sorenya, aku merasa tubuhku sudah lebih baik, tidak pucat dan menggigil lagi, hanya suhunya saja yang masih cukup tinggi. Tapi aku memaksakan diriku untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa. Hari ini Chanyeol tidak datang ke panti, ia ada latihan piano untuk konsernya di malam natal nanti. Ah iya aku lupa kan memberitau kalian kalau Chanyeol akan melakukan konser bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Seperti konser tahunan sekolah. Ia sekolah di sekolah seni musik ngomong-ngomong.

Kalau Chanyeol tidak datang, berarti aku akan kesepian hari ini. Pftt.

.

.

.

.

Udara hari ini sangat dingin, mantel yang kupakai bahkan tidak memberi kehangatan. Ah iya aku lupa, mantelku sudah bolong di beberapa tempat karena cukup usang. Ini satu satunya mantel yang kupunya soalnya dan aku belum sempet menjahitnya. Aku memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menuju sebuah toko buku kecil di ujung jalan, tempat ku bekerja sejak 3 minggu lalu. Ingat kan karena harus mengganti rugi biaya perbaikan laptop Hyunjin, aku pun memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Di sebrang toko buku ini ada toko musik yang menjual peralatan musik yang lengkap.

"hari ini aku dapat gaji pertamaku" aku bergumam senang di sela sela kegiatan membersihkan buku buku. Kalau aku dapat uang hari ini, aku akan membeli miniatur piano di sebrang sana, karena itu aku mengerjakan semua pekerjaan ku sengan semangat. Tiba saatnya bos memberi gaji pada kami—pegawainya- . betapa senangnya aku, dengan cepat aku menyebrang jalan menuju toko musik.

Aku lupa. Aku tidak memikirkan harganya. Ternyata cukup mahal. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan menghitung uang yang ada di dalamnya. Tidak cukup. Berarti aku harus menggabungkan uang tabunganku, uang gaji dan uang upah mengantar susu setiap pagi. Cukup! Uang ku sudah cukup dan tampa berpikir lagi, aku membelinya.

Miniatur ini akan kuberikan pada Chanyeol sebagai kado natal. Sepanjang jalan, aku membayangkan reaksi Chanyeol saat menerima kado ini. Apa dia akan bahagia? Apa dia akan memelukku untuk kedua kalinya?

Saat kembali ke panti, aku melihat eomma sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Aku ragu harus menyapa nya atau tidak dan yeah..

"selamat sore ahjjuma"

Ia tidak menjawab.

"anda akan pulang? Kalau begitu saya akan masuk dulu"

"tunggu…"

"apa yang kau bawa?" eomma merampas bungkusan coklat dari tanganku

"ahjjuma.."

"ck, dari mana kau mendapat barang ini bodoh?"

"ahjjuma tolong kembalikan…"

"kau benar-benar menjual dirimu eoh?"

"eomma. Kumohon kembalikan"

Gerakan eomma berhenti. Ia berdecak lalu menatapku. Tangannya melempar bungkusan coklat ku ke tempat sampah besar di sebrang panti. Tampa mengucupkan apapun, ia meninggalkanku, masuk kemobilnya dan melaju jauh.

Aku mengusap air mataku, berusaha tersenyum sebelum memulai pencarian miniatur itu di tempat sampah. Setelah 20 menit, aku menemukan miniaturku terbelah menjadi 2 sehingga aku harus memperbaikinya.

.

.

.

.

Malam natal tiba, semua orang di panti sibuk untuk pergi ke sekolah Chanyeol. Malam ini sekolah Chanyeol menggelar konser tahunan. Kupikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberinya kado dan menyatakan perasaanku. Aku mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku tidak bisa datang karena aku harus pergi ke gereja, dia terlihat kecewa.

 **"** **kau tidak asik Baek!"**

Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, aku memang akan pergi ke gereja sebelum ke konser Chanyeol.  
Di altar gereja, aku mulai berdoa

 _Tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta kadoku tahun ini? Aku tidak akan meminta eomma mencintaiku lagi, aku hanya minta kau memberi aku kebahagian begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi, Kris Gege, Kang Ahjjuma, Chanyeol, dan eomma. Amin._

Setelah selesai, aku jalan buru-buru menuju sekolah Chanyeol yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gereja. Salju turun dengan lebatnya dan aku tidak membawa payung. Kalau aku berteduh pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama, jadi aku memaksakan diri melawan dingin nya salju dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Saat tiba di audiotorium tempat konsernya berlangsung, semua orang melihatku aneh, bagaimana tidak? Gadis kecil dan kurus dengan wajah pucat dan bibir biru masuk ke tempat mewah seperti ini. Tidak berlama-lama lagi, aku mencari tempat duduk yang strategis supaya bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas.

Acaranya sudah dimulai, seorang gadis cantik berdiri di atas panggung dengan lampu sorot yang mengarah kearahnya. Aku sempat menghayal bagaimana jika aku yang berdiri di panggung itu. Gadis itu mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat lembut dan merdu hingga ia mendapat banyak tepuk tangan di akhir lagunya.

Tiba giliran Chanyeol yang tampil. Dia sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam. Aku melongo melihatnya yang 100X lebih tampan dari biasanya. Jarinya mulai menekan tuts piano dengan teratur hingga memperdengarkan paduan nada yang indah, aku bahkan bisa merasakan betapa ia memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Chanyeol mendapat tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah, ia begitu memukau, semua orang menyukai permainanya. Aku beridiri dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya tapi sepertinya ia tidak melihatku.

Tidak terasa konsernya telah usai. Itu berarti Chanyeol akan menemui eomma terlebih dahulu. Aku bersembunyi saat Chanyeol dan eomma sedang berbicara. Aku bisa mati kalau eomma tau aku ada disini. Ingat, ia tidak suka aku berada di sekitar Chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian eomma pergi setelah memeluk erat anak kesayangannya itu dan aku memberanikan diri menemui Chanyeol

"hei Chanyeollie" aku mengejutkannya sedikit dan ia sontak menoleh

"kau datang!"

"tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan penampilan Chanyeol-ku"

"kenapa kau baru muncul Baek? Dan wajahmu kenapa pucat begitu?"

"ahh itu, udara sangat dingin dan aku lupa memakai make-up" aku berbohong

"dasar. Aku sudah dewasa rupanya" ia mengacak rambutku menyebabkan wajahku memanas dan memerah, kupastikan itu.

"ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu Chan" aku berusaha menatapnya namun matanya menatap focus pada satu objek di belakangku

"eh tunggu disini sebentar" ia menepuk pelan pundakku dan pergi. Aku menoleh menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dari ku, menghampiri seorang gadis cantik yang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis lainnya.

Chanyeol merangkul pinggang gadis itu. Ini pertanda buruk!

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat ia kembali ketempat ku berdiri dengan gadis itu, gadis cantik dengan suara merdu.

"Baek, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang"

"ah ya?" aku meremas bungkusan kado yang kusembunyikan di belakang tubuhku sambil memaksakan senyuman

"ini kekasihku, namanya Luhan."

Kekasih..

Kekasih..

Dia memiliki kekasih..

"hai, namaku Xiu Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu" gadis cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya

 _Gadis ini cantik._

 _Jauh lebih cantik dari ku_

 _Eomma pasti menyukai gadis ini_

"aku.. aku Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan-ssi" aku menjabat tangannya, formalitas.

 _Aku sudah kalah_

 _Dia mencintai gadis lain_

 _Gege, ini menyakitkan_

"kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin Baekhyun-ssi?"

"itu.. ac ruangan ini terlalu dingin."

"Chanyeol.." sebuah suara berat lainnya terdengar. Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya itu dan membawa nya pada ku dan Luhan.

"Luhan kenalkan ini orang tua ku"

 _JeongSu Ahjjushi?!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dear Kris Gege,_

 _Hai gege, aku kembali lagi. Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul? Jika kau kembali, maukah kau membawaku pergi jauh bersamamu? Kurasa aku akan mati bunuh diri berada disini terlalu lama.  
Ge, aku menyayangimu.  
Kau keluarga ku satu-satunya.  
Cepatlah kembali_

 _Love,  
Baekhyun. _

**TBC**

.

.

.

haloooo.. aku balik lagi dengan chap baru. maaf tidak bisa menepati janji untuk update seminggu sekali. aku udh mulai kerja jadi sibuk banget sekarang /curhat/

semoga kalian suka sama chap ini.

oh iya kalo ada yng bingung sama alurnya, semoga bakal ngerti hehehe.

help review ya gaes. thanks!


End file.
